As an apparatus related to the control of the boost converter, a Patent Literature 1 discloses a control apparatus for a load drive system by which an output voltage of the boost converter can be kept even if operation of the boost converter is stopped in a extremely low load state.
According to this apparatus, switching operation of a converter is stopped when total load power, which is the sum of load powers of a plurality of loads, is a value in a predetermined range including zero. Moreover, when the total load power is the value in the predetermined range, a command that is outputted to any of load drive control units is corrected such that an absolute value of a deviation between a command value and the output voltage of the boost converter is reduced. Thus, the output voltage of the boost converter can be kept even if the operation of the converter is stopped in the extremely low load state. In addition, the loss of the boost converter can be reduced because the boost converter can be stopped in the extremely low load state or a no-load state.
In a technical field of fail-safe for an abnormal of a battery, there is also proposed a power supply control apparatus for an electric vehicle by which a gate of the boost converter is OFF-controlled when the battery is abnormal to make powers between motor generators MG1 and MG2 balance so as to maintain a relation of VL<VH between input-side voltage VL and output-side voltage VH of the boost converter (refer to Patent Literature 2).